


钟情（下）

by prm4323



Category: nojun - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-21
Updated: 2019-06-21
Packaged: 2020-05-16 01:29:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19307878
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prm4323/pseuds/prm4323





	钟情（下）

通常，斗兽出栏之前，角斗士一般会基于外形、眼神对斗兽作出基本判断。

经验丰富的角斗士，早已在长期的战斗训练中积累足够多的斗兽画像，形成自己的数据库，在比赛开始前，对斗争局面有了足够的预判。

黄仁俊作为一个花名在外的浪荡子，本质怂包宅男。未曾见识过万花，也不曾实质性地招惹过什么绿叶。他需要浪荡子这个人设，避免一些社交场合中不必要的麻烦。

与李帝努的酒后一夜，算是他作为角斗士与人生斗兽的初次见面。

可过少的交手机会，令他预判错误。

他不知道，醉后的李帝努充其量仅算是困在围栏里与他周旋。清醒的兽，才是真正有斗欲的兽。

而对李帝努来说，一但丢下了文明人的外衣，如果仅是对着某位特定的角斗士，那么他不介意再次穿上衣服后，采用更多的手段，来控制这仅此一位的变数。

 

黄仁俊发誓，他陷于柔软之前，有在竭尽所能地保持理智。他希望自己可以表现得成熟一点，而非现在这样，一点冲撞就让他丢盔弃甲。

按着他腰窝冲撞的男人拥有极低的体脂率，他跪趴着反手抓住那双手臂，突起爬布的筋脉血管硌在他手心，触感鲜明，一如正在他体内进出的那根东西，盘经卧虬。

后者的勃起被身下人的肠肉密密匝匝地吻将上来，严丝合缝。毫无嫌隙的亲密接触让他快乐——最开始他还坚持戴套，可扩张过程中黄仁俊过于黏腻的呻吟让他的坚持失去了意义——既然选择了不做文明人又何必再去坚持那些所谓文明人的礼节呢。

很难说带来快乐的究竟是某一个具体的细节，还是很多细枝末节触感的堆叠造成的爆发。黄仁俊用自己的肉体做围栏，感受李帝努的困兽之斗。

困兽真的没有太多花招，他需要得到最高效直接的快感刺激。

黄仁俊被他用后背位的姿势要去了两回，当下这种全然予取予求的姿态让他心理上自然处于弱势，见不着人脸更是令他徒生委屈。在第二次小死之后，李帝努仅仅等了他一会儿，又不管不顾地操弄起来。委屈一时间占了上风，他开始抑制不住地呜咽。

与高潮完全不一样的状态让李帝努心生疑惑，伸手一摸发现对方是疲软的。他把阴茎拔出来，卡着黄仁俊的腋窝把人抱转过来。

“......怎么了？”李帝努被眼前哭得梨花带雨的小俊总吓得愣神。

他见过小俊总在新闻里正经严肃的样子，见过他在宴会上慵懒闲散的样子，见过他在谈判桌上狡黠聪敏的样子，就是没有见过此般......就算哭了也很好看、令人动摇立场愿意为他烽火戏诸侯只博美人一笑的样子。

黄仁俊被他这一问也清醒了许多，该死，他表露了太多还不该表露的心迹。

“......太...太大了我受不住...”他搪塞，八分真两分假。

说罢他堂皇地伸手圈住男人的脖子，双腿跪着跨过对方腰腹，抓着那根硬热试图重新塞回去。那根东西被浇了大股大股的润滑剂，湿滑得厉害，黄仁俊勾着却也怎么都塞不进去，几次过门而不入。李帝努双手撑在身后，就这么看着他玩，黄仁俊越是急得要哭，他越是罔顾。只是在对方挑着媚红眼尾看他的时候，凑上去叼住他舌尖细细地咬。

直到耐性终于被磨光，他才上手帮了一把，硕大的头部满满地撑开他穴道，骑乘位更是让李帝努的阴茎进到了最深的地方。黄仁俊揉着塞不进去的双丸，用自己臀尖磨了磨。

李帝努当下只觉要疯，抱着人怼到床头抽插不止，黄仁俊射得两人小腹上到处都是，李帝努说不做文明人，也不征求意见便直接内射了。被中出的人觉得自己像被放在铁板上翻来覆去煎的鱼，对方射进来好多精液，他又被激出更多的体液，泪水、口涎、精液、还有刚刚淅淅沥沥的一点点尿液。

 

李帝努做得筋骨百骸都舒爽了，抱着人清理完直接换了个房间睡觉。一夜无梦。

黄仁俊被折腾惨了，一直睡到晌午才醒。自然也错过了李帝努动作轻柔地给他套上自己衬衣的温情时刻。

迎接他的是一纸合约还有一杯热牛奶。

黄仁俊四肢酸痛脑子混沌行动呆滞地坐在床上，坐在一旁办公的李帝努摸摸鼻尖，出声解释：“小俊总，帝势和君逸的部分合作细则作为附加条件加在这份合同上了，...以及，后几页是保密协议。”

黄仁俊知道他办事风格就这样，心里有不舒服，但也不多说什么，拿起合同草草翻了两下便直接在落款处签了名。

生气的后劲来得比较迟，黄仁俊吃完早饭，出门的时候问李帝努要了一条裤子，语气不是很好，偏偏李帝努会错意，问他：“......你...以后不舒服的话，一定要说。”

“李总雄风傲人，倒是我占便宜了。”

两人不欢而散。

 

那份炮友协议其实没有什么实质性的内容，主要声明了双方必须仅在健康的状态下进行性交，对性爱频率、时间完全没有约定，甚至对双方的其他性伴侣也没有任何约束。附加条款倒是非常优渥，李帝努许了很大的合作空间给君逸。

黄仁俊没有更多的筹码了。他必须得赌一把。

两个月后，帝势和君逸的合作伙伴大会在伦敦举行。

说来这个大会是李帝努取的名，叫“帝君”，黄仁俊在审方案的时候乍一听到，还羞赧了好久。

帝君大会邀请了双方各自的合作伙伴，Hrvy作为东道主，自然也出席了。

黄仁俊存了别样心思，对Hrvy也热络许多，言笑晏晏地一杯接一杯喝完Hrvy递过来的香槟。

酒量再好的人也禁不住来势凶猛的劝酒，黄仁俊有些上头，站不太稳，摇晃中一抬眸就撞到站在不远处的、正看着他们的李帝努的目光。

这是他们距上次不欢而散后的首次见面。Hrvy看他脚步虚浮，伸手一揽，黄仁俊便索性垂头靠在他肩膀上。

Hrvy左手从他后腰绕过来，右手伸过去就着拦腰的姿势虚虚合抱着他，黄仁俊下意识地避退了一下，Hrvy便用左手掀开右手袖子，展示了一个纹身。

那是“君逸”的中文字logo。

“他们告诉我‘君逸’是很好的中文词，有很好的寓意。跟你的合作也非常愉快......令我难忘。”英国人微微低头，多情如斯，在黄仁俊耳边兴致勃勃地说起这个纹身的由来。

黄仁俊眯着眼睛仰头仔细分辨他的语句。Hrvy隔绝了他看李帝努的视线，在黄仁俊看不见的地方，万年不动声色的面瘫李总终于因为他俩过于狎昵的姿势，板块剧烈震动起来。

他拿了一杯香槟迈开步子走到两人面前，对着过于亲密的英国人举起高脚杯，“感谢Hrvy热情招待，”他把酒递给英国人，强硬地把靠在对方怀里的黄仁俊拉过来，“小俊总这是喝多了，我们晚上还有一些合作需要再详谈敲定，这边先替小俊总感谢Hrvy的照顾了，人我先带走了。”

“欸——”

不等Hrvy回答，李帝努几乎是半挟半抱，半强制地带走了黄仁俊。

 

电梯门甫一合上，李帝努就粗暴地把人压在角落里质问：“他亲你了？”

黄仁俊被突出的扶手硌得生疼，酒醒了大半，语气不善：“是啊，怎么？我们合同里没有对各自私生活作出约束吧，我想睡谁，每天晚上想跟几个人睡，不是事务繁忙的李总该操心的吧。”

“你别开玩笑。”

黄仁俊很高兴地看到李帝努压制不住的怒气逐渐升腾。

“嗯......不开玩笑的说，跟Hrvy上床也有爽到，就是歪果仁太喜欢dirty talk了......唔！”

李帝努忍耐值已爆表，不等人说完话便一口咬上那张开合的水盈盈的小嘴。

黄仁俊推拒着对方因施力而起伏的胸膛，对方不动如山，他反而被亲到逐渐缺氧，腿软地倒在人怀里。此时电梯门叮地打开，男人也不停嘴，抄起怀里人的双腿缠在自己腰后，边抱边吻地走出电梯。

他来到房门前，将黄仁俊顶在门板上，用鼻尖蹭着对方的，问他：“再问一遍，你跟他睡过没有？你最好想清楚再回答我，不然我在这里办了你。”

黄仁俊笑嘻嘻地勾着男人的脖子，“真睡了。他那根东西不比你小......”他用自己胯部蹭着对方的，又用蹭掉鞋子的脚后跟在李帝努后腰上磨，“李总你可以忍俩月，我可忍不了。”

李帝努感觉自己整个人由里到外绷着的、日常践行很多行事准则的那根线，瞬间崩坏。

他扯下黄仁俊裤子，指尖探入后面久未开发、紧致非常的孔洞，草草扩张了两下，便一刻也等不及地拉下自己裤链释放巨龙，粗暴地插入。

黄仁俊吃痛，生理性泪水断线般掉落，李帝努被对方绞得头皮发紧，依旧不管不顾、强硬地抽动起来。

等撕裂感过去，黄仁俊又止不住地想要放声呻吟。即使明确地知道了这顶层总统套被他俩包圆了，也还是有种在公众场合上演活春宫的禁忌感。

黄仁俊下身被剥得一丝不挂，身上松松垮垮的衬衣垂坠下来盖住浑圆的雪白肉臀。李帝努大力揉弄它，让臀肉嵌在自己五指缝里，又十分极限地往两边拉，企图把自己双丸也顶进去。黄仁俊被玩得神志不清，咿咿呀呀地叫得整个走道都是他的声音回响。

李帝努提醒他：“我的助理，或者你的助理，随时都有可能上来汇报工作。嘘，小俊总，你可不能叫的太大声了。”

李帝努似乎觉着警告不管用，抱着人走到电梯门外，对着光可鉴人的反光电梯门，抬起怀里人一点点，又猛地放下，让性器在重力作用下顶到最深。他叼住黄仁俊耳垂：“你说，Hrvy会不会上来找你？”

“唔啊——要是上来，那就3P呗。李总可以和真正的欧洲人battle一下。”黄仁俊在李帝努兽化的边缘试探。

“你找死——”

李帝努掐着对方的臀跨，边走边狠狠插入地走回房间，压在人身上一起倒回床上。

黄仁俊猛地往外爬，又被人捞回来钉死在身下。

“黄仁俊你听好了，不管你愿不愿意，我现在要修改炮友条约。在我们结束之前，你不许找别人。”李帝努光是想到黄仁俊哑着嗓子睡在别人身下，他就脑子爆炸。

即便他不愿承认，也改变不了他每每想到这件事，就心慌得什么都做不了事实。

黄仁俊被他粗暴地做完一轮，胸脯已经青紫一片。尤其乳尖，大概早就被咬破结了痂。

 

“渴......”他叫唤不出，只能虚虚地推着李帝努的肩膀。

李帝努停下动作，去吧台给他装水。路过门口时听到落在门外的手机铃声孜孜不倦地响着。

他把裤子手机都捡回来扔在沙发上，裤子里的钱夹滑落出来，掉在地上敞着，上面挂着的红玉猝不及防地撞进李帝努眼里。

那是个褪色红绳吊着的红玉石。玉石皲裂了不少地方，但还是很油亮，说明主人经常把玩它，保养得很好。

李帝努目眦欲裂，眼晕，紧接着又一阵头痛，他不得不蹲下，强撑着捡起钱包随便翻了一下，没什么特别的。唯独这块玉，眼熟得过分——

 

“你叫什么名字呀？我叫......他们喜欢叫我俊俊，也有人叫我糕糕。”一个声音说。李帝努想不起这个大名，在梦里也回想不起来。

“你的玉好好看，是红色的耶！”小男孩很活泼，虎牙好可爱，眼底的光明亮得像是要照亮全世界。

李帝努听见自己说，“给你玩。这是妈妈给的，妈妈不在了，我只有这个。你不可以拿走，等下还要还我的。”

“好——！”叫俊俊还是糕糕的小男孩小心翼翼地接过红玉，高兴地把玩起来。

河堤边有很多人在遛狗，突然两只不牵绳的狗互吠打闹起来，站得有点远的主人情急之下跑过来呵斥狗崽，一不小心撞到全神贯注玩玉的小男孩，红玉被撞飞出去，掉在河里。

男孩急得反复道歉：“对不起，我让我爸爸来捞！对不起对不起我不是故意没拿稳的！”

小小努很生气，对男孩大声吼道：“你知不知道这很重要啊！早知道就不给你看了！水流这么急，找不到你拿什么赔！”

被吼的男孩也急得要哭，突然想到什么又抬起头来高兴地说：“我前几天在游泳班学游泳了！我会游泳！我下去捡！”

“不行——”

男孩跳下去，后来被急流冲到下游，打捞上来已是奄奄一息。还好就医及时，没造成大碍。

李帝努内疚很久，一直积极接触心理咨询师，却还是会在午夜梦回时梦到这段。他在病房外偷偷看过几次这位叫俊俊还是糕糕的男孩，直到对方快出院的时候他才跟着爷爷一起出国了。一直到近几年才回国接手帝势。

他不知道黄仁俊后来哭着让爸爸找人一寸一寸地打捞河道，清理了不少垃圾，间接为君逸做了政绩，最后费了九牛二虎之力才找到这块红玉。

只是找到之后再也联络不到李帝努。

李帝努回国后第一次与君逸打照面，黄仁俊就认出他来。

右眼泪痣，鼻尖痣。只是褪去青涩稚气的小男孩，骨骼深刻，冷酷冷漠得不近人情。

 

黄仁俊从卧室摸过来找水喝，就看到人倒在沙发边冷汗直流。

他虚着步子冲上去，扶着人坐到沙发上，又赶紧给他倒了杯水喂上去，他不会照顾人，洒了一半，只好自己喝了一口，又渡过去。

渡到一半，男人猛地推开他：“你是俊俊，或者糕糕？”

黄仁俊不知道这个情况是怎么回事，想承认却不敢承认，怕他还心存芥蒂，正犹豫着，李帝努又问了一遍：“是吗？俊俊？糕糕？”

“......是......但是李帝努，当年我找到玉想还回去的时候，你已经出国了。我不知道你地址......”

话才说道一半，就被人紧紧抱住。

李帝努冒着虚汗却将他箍紧在怀里，好似欲挤压掉黄仁俊胸腔的全部空气，令他窒息。

他听到男人说：“黄仁俊，你听好了，我警告你，你不许随便跳下河里找什么东西！你不许游泳！”

“好——”黄仁俊知道他这是终于认出自己来了，赶紧满口答应。

李帝努还是不依不饶：“你不许对除了我以外的任何其他人笑得那么漂亮！你不许跟Hrvy见面，以后所有的合作帝势代为处理！”

“咳咳——你松点，我快要呼吸不上来了！”

“你先答应！”说着不松手却还是轻轻卸了力道。

黄仁俊抱着他的头，珍重吻上他鼻尖痣，又吻上泪痣，“从来都没有别人。”他牵起李帝努的手放在自己胸口，“以前这里是小小努的，现在我长大了，这里留给李帝努。”

 

他眼里的光仿佛一直从未熄灭过，“现在黄仁俊问李帝努，你要不要来？”

 

FIN.


End file.
